


早餐

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	早餐

“饭等会儿再说，但你我要趁热吃才行。”

说着金希澈一手把朴正洙从后面抱住手伸进朴正洙的睡裤里揉捏起朴正洙的屁股来。

“睡裤里也没穿内裤是诱惑我么？”金希澈咬着朴正洙的耳朵。

“别闹了，不饿么？”

“吃正洙就够了，正洙饿了么？我下面给你吃啊。”金希澈带着坏笑边说边把手挪到前面，轻轻抚摸起朴正洙的大腿来，手有意无意的划过私密地带。本来清晨就敏感的那处，一下就有了反应。

朴正洙转过身来吻住了金希澈的嘴角，“希澈真是个坏蛋啊！”

“那你还不知道吧我还可以更坏。”

金希澈说完瞬间占据了主动权，把舌头滑进朴正洙的口腔，朴正洙被吻的呼吸不顺，感受到金希澈的下身顶着自己，自己的也一样不甘示弱的顶回去。金希澈稍一用力把朴正洙推到了餐桌边上。

朴正洙内心感觉不妙，自己不会在厨房被就地正法吧，推着金希澈说道“澈，别在这，这没有……”

“没有什么？”金希澈拉开餐桌的抽屉，一瓶润滑液和一包安全套安详的躺在抽屉里。朴正洙不知道金希澈到底在自己家准备了多少东西，他此刻只知道，他要被吃掉了。

“正洙那么擅长料理，先放油的道理应该懂吧。”

金希澈一把将朴正洙推到餐桌上，朴正洙整个人身体失去了支点，只好用双手拦住金希澈的脖子，居高临下的看着那人拽掉了自己的睡裤，好看的手指在自己的胸前揉捏。

要被燃起来了，朴正洙心想。

此时的金希澈低头吻上他的胸膛，舌头在胸前的豆豆上湿润的画着圈，时不时发出羞人的水声。手也从上到下从胸膛到小腹，四处都在被金希澈点火。

“额……”朴正洙没忍住哼出声来，他想总得做点什么，他抬起腿攀上眼前人的腰肢，用大腿内侧的皮肤摩擦着金希澈的。

“正洙一直顶着我呢。”金希澈从朴正洙胸前抬起头来充满色情的说。

“澈，帮我。”朴正洙被燃烧的欲望险些逼出泪水来。

“怎么帮？”金希澈一脸坏笑，一只手扶上朴正洙的分身轻轻撸动两下，“是这样么？”

朴正洙因为快感双腿夹的更紧了，金希澈却放开了他的分身，凑到朴正洙耳边，“想要么，正洙？”

“嗯，想，要。”

“那你说一点好听的嘛！”

“你还想听什么好听的？快来吃我吧。”朴正洙笑了，露出好看的梨涡，然后捧着金希澈的脸和他接吻。

金希澈把润滑液挤在手上，用手指开拓起来，经过昨晚的情事，朴正洙的后穴很快就适应了金希澈的手指，金希澈抽出手指的一瞬间，朴正洙反而因为空虚而感到不适夹紧了金希澈的腰肢。

“那么迫不及待了？”金希澈戴上安全套之后总自己的分身在朴正洙的穴口浅浅的磨，摆明了故意逗朴正洙。

朴正洙被挑逗的满脸通红，搂着金希澈的脖子，从餐桌上稍一用力向下，将自己送到了金希澈怀里。也将金希澈的分身准准的送到了自己的后穴。

“啊…”两个人一起呻吟出来。

“澈， 我爱你呀。”

“我也是！被正洙完全包裹着，好温暖啊”

金希澈说完话开始动起来，不用刻意寻找，金希澈就清楚的知道朴正洙的那一点在什么地方，他总自己的分身一下一下冲撞着那一点，像是要把那一点撞碎一样。

朴正洙从金希澈完全进入的那一刻开始就全软了身子，软软的趴在金希澈的肩头，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟“希澈，好深啊，额。”勃起的下身随着金希澈规律的运动一下一下拍打在他的小腹上，声音和金希澈的囊袋拍打后穴的声音融合在一起。

“正洙以后每次在这吃饭都会想起我在这吃你的感觉的。”

“希澈，你个小坏蛋，你别说了。”朴正洙一边呻吟着一边轻轻的啃咬起金希澈的肩膀。

金希澈笑出声，“我说了我还可以更坏的，要不我们去落地窗面前？”

“别，不要。”

“那你求求我？”

“希澈最好了，吃饭当然要在餐桌上了，不是么？哥？”

金希澈听了这话满意的笑了出来，自己的正洙真是掌握了自己的命门了，要融化在他身上了。

金希澈加大了冲撞的力度，他感受到朴正洙的甬道收缩的更加剧烈。

“澈，我要到了。”

“我们一起。”

几下对敏感点的冲撞之后，隔着安全套朴正洙也感受到了甬道里的热流。

朴正洙的精液也射在两人的小腹上。

“呀，金希澈，这里是餐桌，要是滴到餐桌上你就死定了！”从情欲中稍微恢复一点理智朴正洙就着急的大喊道。

“那我们只好这个姿势去浴室了。”金希澈把朴正洙从餐桌上抱下来，以这样的姿势朝浴室走去。

“呀，为什么不先把下面拿出去？”

“拿出去怕滴到餐桌上啊。”

两人最后终于做好了清理，也早就过了吃早饭的时间。

“正洙啊，我好饿？”

“你这个精力是不是太过剩了，要不多安排点行程？”

“不是，是真的饿了。”

“那点外卖吧，太累了。”


End file.
